Promise Me
by miranran
Summary: Inuyasha's gotten Kagome angry...agian. Can he explain why he keeps pushing Kagome away?


This is my favorite pairing in Inuyasha. They were obviously ment to be together, although the process would be a little easier if Kikkyo wasn't in the picture. I don't hate Kikkyo, but she does get in the way... Disclaimer: I own nothing but my idea's

* * *

Promise Me

feat. Ice Box by Omarion

Inuyasha

"My name is Kagome!" she yelled in my face when we first met, "Ka-go-me." 'I wish I could be-lieve-that.' I thought as I sat in the very tree I was pinned to, waiting for Kagome to come back from her time. 'Its my fault she left in the first place.'

Two days ago

"Inuyasha sit!" Kagome yelled as she walked past.

"Why'd you do that for?!" I yelled from the dirt.

"Because you are such a jerk!" she continued, "Because no matter what I do, you never think about my feelings."

"What are you talking about?!" I said finally gaining the ability to stand.

"I saw you with Kikkyo!" she cried out tears forming in her eyes, "She's tried to kill me Inuyasha, she tried to take you to hell with her. "Why can't you just-"

"Let go?" I said silencing her instantly. She turned to face me as she sat on the edge of the well. "I just wanted her to be like the way she was before Naraku…I see now that's not possible... I've been hurt Kagome."

"I'm not Kikkyo." She said dropping into the well.

"I know." I whispered to no one, making my way back to the village.

* * *

Fussin' and fightin' with, back at it again

I know that it's my fault, you don't understand

I've got memories

This is crazy

You are nothing like

The girl I used to know

* * *

Kagome

"OOOOH." I said as I climbed out of the well. "Inuyasha you are such a jerk!" I went up the stairs and back into modern civilization. 'Back into my own time' I thought sighing and glancing at the tree. Then I walked over and kicked it.'Ouch! Really shouldn't have done that...Thanks alot Inuyasha!' Feeling the pain in my toe, I sat down.

"Why can't Inuyasha just let her go..." I said aloud to no one looking around me, messaging my foot. 'I know that he loved...loves Kikkyo, but...' I frowned at the thought. 'Gods he is so...FRUSTRATING!!!!' I stood up quickly, and felt alittle light headed. "Inuyasha." I said under my breath, as I looked up at the tree and made my decision. 'I'm not going back until Inuyasha comes and gets me.'

* * *

Good with mom good with pops

Cool with all my friends

I should try to desire want to let you in, but

Damn these memories

And its crazy

You are nothing like

The girl I used to know

* * *

Present time

Inuyasha

I sat in my tree frustrated trying to decide if I should go get Kagome. 'I want her here...need her here, but what am I supposed to say? 'I'm sorry I'm still in love with the woman I wanted to become human for, now let's go.' That even sounds stupid in my head.' A growl erupted low in my throat. 'What the hell is wrong with me? Kagome was right, how can I still love her?'

Memories of Kikkyo and I flashed through my mind. 'She pinned me to the tree. Wanted me dead…wants me dead now. Why would she want that, how could she? Even though she knows that it was not me, but Naraku. Then along comes Kagome, absolutely nothing like Kikkyo. Nothing like the way Kikkyo used to be.' I shook my head of the thought. ' It's really hard to believe they were once one person, Kagome is so...Different.'

* * *

Girl really wanna work this out cause I'm tired of fightin

And I really hope you still want me the way I want you

I really wanna work this out damn girl I'm tryin but

I got this icebox where my heart used to beat

I got this icebox where my heart used to beat

Oh! I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold

* * *

I flinched as the morning light hit my face, and groaned at the headache I had. 'Kikkyo, Kagome, Kikkyo, Kagome, it isn't that I have to choose, that I love one more than the other. I just don't want to hurt any more. The pain I felt when Kikkyo pinned me to the tree was….I don't want to feel that pain ever again. For 50 years I was pinned to that tree waiting for Kikkyo to release me, to learn of Naraku's treachery. To pull me from the tree and take me into her arms. Instead, I was awakened by Kikkyo's reincarnation, awakened by Kagome. I hated her for that, especially after I learned that Kikkyo was dead. Kagome was the one who pulled the arrow from my heart, and Kagome was the one who set me free.' 

'Over time though, I wanted to thank her for releasing me from my prison. For 50 years I dreamed of Kikkyo releasing me. In my dreams, sometimes I killed her, sometimes I didn't, but I was, at least I thought is was, forever trapped. Then when Naraku revived her, I was back there. Before Kagome, in that prison where all I had was me. I hate Kikkyo for what she did to me. I don't want to hate Kagome. I don't want Kagome to let me down too.' I glanced around me, but everything seemed dim, as though the light was taken from the surrounding area. 'Or maybe it's just me, or maybe...'

"Kagome." I whispered softly.

* * *

Why can't I get it right, just cant let it go

I open up, she lets me down, I won't feel that no more

I've got memories,

This is crazy

She is nothing like

The girl I used to know

* * *

Kagome

"Kagome." Said a familiar voice behind me. I turned and faced Inuyasha, behind him the sun was setting, giving everything a pinkish glow. "Do you know how I feel about you?"

"I try." I answered slowly.

"Then I'll tell you." He said simply, "the reason I stay away from you, is because I don't want you to hurt me, like Kikkyo did."

"I'm not Kikkyo!" I said angrily, my fists balled at my sides.

"You think I don't know that!!" he yelled at me quieting my anger with his, "I'm reminded everyday! You are nothing like the girl I used to know." I turned away from him.

"Is that what you want? Do you want me to be Kikkyo?" I waited for his answer. After a long pause, he answered.

"I'd NEVER want you to be like Kikkyo."

"Then what?"

"I don't ever want to feel the way kikkyo made me feel."

"Inuyasha you know I'd never do that to you, but I…"

"But what?" he said softly, sensing how important this was to me.

"Did it ever occur to you that you were hurting me?" I looked down at my shoes as I continued, "I keep trying to heal you with the love I have, but you kill it before you even think about me. I know Kikkyo hurt you, and now, she's hurting me too…through you.

* * *

I don't mean to take it out on you, but baby I can't help it

Cause my heart is in the same old condition that baby left it

I apologize

For making you cry

Look me in my eyes

And promise you won't do me the same

* * *

Inuyasha

"I'm sorry." I said staring at Kagome back, knowing that she was hurting, and knowing that it was my fault.

"Me too." She said turning and taking my hand, "I should have thought about your feelings too. The problem is that I don't know unless you tell me. That's o.k. though. I realize that your feelings for Kikkyo are strong and will always be between us, but I've come to an understanding."

She looked up into my eyes and smiled half-heartedly. "Kikkyo loved you too, and that's something I can understand. Now I understand why she didn't kill you 50 years ago, why she tried to take you to hell with her, and why she tried to kill me. Now I know she and I have something in common, we both love you." I started to pull away my hand , but she gripped it harder, assuring me that there was nothing to fear.

"Kagome, I don't want to be alone again." I whispered.

"I won't leave you Inuyasha." She let go of my hand, but I grabbed hers.

"Promise me Kagome."

"I promise you Inuyasha."

* * *

Girl I really wanna work this out cause I'm tired of fightin'

* * *

I know that I do that (the single powerful end sentence) alot...But, it really is how the song ends, there is a really long end chorus, so i just put that one in. I hope you enjoyed my little fiction . 


End file.
